Sealand and His New Family
by japanxpocky
Summary: Berwald was board and he decided to browse Ebay. he discovers that Peter Kirkland, Arthur Kirklands twelve year old brother is for sale. Feeling sorry for him he decides to secretly adopt him. How will Peter adapt to his new family? Incomplete
1. Prologue

Sealand and His New Family

Prologue:

It was another typical day at the Nordic house. Matthias was sharpening his over sized axe, Tino was playing out in the yard with Hana his tiny and fluffy white dog, Emil was in the kitchen with his puffin eating snacks as usual, Lukas was sitting in the living room reading one of his books and Berwald was doing his business on his computer. As he finished he got board and decided to see what was new on E-Bay. He browsed and browsed until he came across something that really caught his eye. "Abandoned British fort for sale" was advertised above the picture of a really beaten up fort. 'I know that fort. That's Arthurs little brothers place, why in the world is he selling him?' he thought while keeping a straight poker face like he always had. He felt sorry for the kid. 'He's only twelve. How much trouble can he be?' He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and made his bid.

Arthur was keeping an eye on his computer screen to see if there were any bidders for his annoying little brother Peter. 'I don't care how much they offer. They can have him.' He watched Peter play with his action figures and toy cars out on the front porch. Making explosion noises and laughing. He looked a lot like his big brother. Shaggy pale blond hair, bushy eyebrows and he had blue eyes. That was the only difference between him and his brother besides height, outfits and personality. Arthur saw a message pop up saying that someone had purchased him. 'That was rather fast.' He read the message and saw that it was from Berwald. 'What in the world would he do with him? I didn't know he liked kids. But then again no one knew exactly what he liked because of his strong silent type personality. But whatever, I'm sure he'll be taken care of and hopefully he can straighten him up. He's nothing but a little twit.' Now he had to think of how to ship him to Sweden. He couldn't just bluntly tell him he sold him and he was to be sent to Sweden as soon as possible. He had to basically trap him. But how to do it was a good question, he finally thought of how to do it. He grabbed his summoning book and got to work. Meanwhile, Peter was out on the porch and still playing with his toys. He heard a rustle in the bushes. "What in the world is that?" He stepped off the porch and walked closer to the bush. He saw what looked like a fairy. He grew excited, eager to catch it. He watched it fly away. "Hey! Get back here!" he ran after it, running as fast as his little feet could go. He got closer and closer until he caught it. "Ah Ha! I got you now!" He heard a few strange sounds. Like something was coming closer. "W-Who's there?" Then he saw some creatures with a giant cardboard box. They trapped him inside and sealed the box that had some air holes. "Let me out! Let me out!"

Arthur stepped out from behind a bush and slapped the postage stamps on the box. "There we go."

"Arthur! Help Me!" he screamed as he tried to fight his way out of the box.

"Sorry peter no can do." And he shipped him off to Sweden.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Poor Peter was alone in the big box. He was hungry, scared, and angry. "Why did he send me to who knows where? I just hope I get there soon before I die of starvation or something like that."

With the poor boy still trapped in the box he became worried that he might die before someone opened the box. After many obstacles he finally hit what seemed to be a wall. Now all he had to wait.

Berwald heard a thud at his door. "I'll get it." He shouted to the other four. He opened the door and saw no one. He looked down and saw the big box. 'I wonder what this is.'

"Who's at the door Berwald?" Tino asked as he came over and saw the box.

"No one. Just a big package. Did you happen to order something?"

"No… I don't recall."

Peter grew fearful. He didn't want to go through that little piece of hell again. "Hello," he said a bit loudly. "Could you please open the box? I've been in here for a long time."

Tino yelped slightly as he heard the box talk. "There's someone in there!" he huddled to Berwald in fear.

"I know who's inside. Go get me the box opener wife." He asked Tino as he brought the box inside.

"Yo! What's with the box Berwald?" Matthias said as he walked down the steps with the other two behind him.

"You'll see in a moment" he replied as he set the box in the middle of the living room. He grabbed the box opener and carefully opened the box.

"H-Hello… I'm Peter." He said in a shaky voice.

The other four crouched down as if welcoming in a new puppy. "Berwald? What's in the box?" Lukas asked.

Berwald lifted peter out of his little cell and set him on the floor.

"Awww~! He's so cute~!" Tino smiled warmly at the boy.

"um… Berwald? Why did you buy a little boy, and off of E-Bay at that." Emil looked at him in disgust.

"This is Peter Kirkland. His brother Arthur sold him on E-Bay and I adopted him in a way. Enough said." He put rather bluntly.

"Why would Arthur do such a horrible thing to him?!" Matthias looked at the boy with a big happy smile. "No need to be shy Peter. We don't bite~."

Peter hid behind the box and peeked out from the edge.

Hana trotted into the room and saw them all together. He trotted over and yipped. He squeezed in between them and saw the boy behind the box. He cocked his head a little in curiosity and walked up to him. Peter watched the small white ball of fluff approach him. He wagged his tail in excitement to see a new face in the house.

"No need to be shy Peter," Lukas said in his calm voice "We're your new family now. Don't be scared."

Peter slowly came out from behind his box. He looked at all of them and smiled shyly. "H-Hello…"

Berwald got on his knees to be at eye level with him. "You're safe now. Arthur can't hurt you anymore."

"O-Okay…" He replied feeling sad that his big brother had sold him like he was just a piece of junk.

"Now let's get you cleaned up and fed." He took his small hand and led him to the bathroom.

Peter looked at all the paintings and flags on the walls. He held onto the man's hand rather tightly to make sure he doesn't leave him in the rather big house. "Um… Sir?" he asked shyly.

"Yes Peter," He said looking down at him.

"How shall I address you?"

"You can call me Berwald, but if you want to you can call me dad." He answered smiling slightly at him.

"Alright…Berwald sir." This was to be his new home, his new life, his new family.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

Peter waited till Berwald left the room and he got undressed and stepped into the nice warm water. He felt a little shy around his new family yet he felt more acknowledged and welcome here than he did at his former home. "Why don't my brothers care about me? They don't even know I exist…."

Berwald heard him through the door and sighed. 'I don't know what to tell him if he asks why his real family doesn't want him… maybe I'm not ready to be a dad. I just hope he's happy here. I may not be his father but I'll be a better parent than his brother ever will be.' He promised himself and walked away to leave him alone.

Peter scrubbed all over himself with the soap and washcloth Berwald provided for him. He shampooed his hair and rinsed himself off. Stepping out of the pretty deep tub he grabbed a towel and dried off and wrapped it around him like a girl would. He peeked out the door for Berwald but the hall was empty. Peter stepped out and looked around. He heard music being played by someone in another room. A violin maybe? He fallowed the sound down another hallway and saw a slightly cracked door. He looked and saw Lukas playing a violin with the greatest of ease. He stood there and watched him for a moment when he sneezed.

Lukas stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Peter? What the heck?"

"I'm sorry!" He said as he ran off. He looked back and bumped into Berwald. "Oh… Hello again…" he said getting back on his feet.

"I was wondering where you were Peter. You ready to get dressed?"

"Yes Berwald sir."

He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just call me Berwald." He said sweetly.

"Alright…Um… Where are my clothes?"

"They're being washed. But I found some substitutes for you to wear if that's alright."

"That's fine."

Berwald took the boy's hand again and walked with him to his room that was once the guest room. He saw a small stack of clothes folded on the bed. There was a light blue sweater with black and white birds on it, a pair of jeans , and underwear. "Their hand me downs. Is that alright?"

He nodded and walked to his pile of clothes. "Thank you."

He smiled warmly at him. "You're more than welcome Peter. If you ever need something I'll be across the hall in my room." And he shut the door.

Peter slipped on the thick and itchy sweater over a white tee shirt, pulled on his underwear and such. "I wonder if they'll actually like me. I don't want to be shipped away again…" He opened the door and looked around. He stepped out and looked at the door in front of him. He cautiously approached it and knocked faintly.

Berwald answered it. "Yes Peter?"

"Um… May I have a tour of the house please? And get to know all of you?"

"Absolutely. I would be more than happy to. Just fallow me."

Peter walked all around the house and looked at the Scandinavian flags hung up on the walls, gazed at the paintings he never saw before. He liked the house so far. "and that's the tour of the house. Now let's get the others into the living room."

Peter sat on the couch and waited for the others. He saw the little white dog come up. His tail wagging and little black eyes looking at him. He yipped a hello. "Hello there," He picked the puppy up and pet him gently. The dog placed his tiny paws on his chest and kissed the tip of his nose. "Awww~. How cute." He rubbed behind his ears and the dog rolled on his back.

Tino was the first one down. "I see you two are getting along nicely," he said smiling brightly. "That's Hanatamago, but you can call him Hana."

"He's very cute."

"Thank you. And I'm Tino"

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. The others should be down soon."

"To be honest… I'm a little worried to meet them… What if they don't like me?"

"Don't think like that Peter. You're a very nice boy. Of course we will like you."

"Really?"

"Yes really," He sat on the couch next to him. "Berwald told us about your situation and I know we'll never treat you like Arthur did. You deserve better. Your very sweet and polite, we'll never sell you."

"Really? I'm glad. I hope I get to know all of you a lot better. At least I'm recognized here…"

"Don't worry. We're never going to do that to you." He patted the boys back and smiled.

Peter smiled and hugged Tino. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' He thought smiling.


End file.
